


Frustration

by DarksonBrightknight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frustration, M/M, Morning Kisses, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarksonBrightknight/pseuds/DarksonBrightknight
Summary: Bruce's frustration finally gets to him and with the added kids and his jobs he starts to snap at people and Clark tries to help.





	Frustration

It's a normal day at the Daily Planet and kind of a slow one too for Clark Kent and Superman. Clark was assigned to the sports section because, Derek the actual sports writer is sick, and Superman has no emergency to fly off to. “Hey, Smallville you ok? you look like your about pass out” “ I'm fine Lo just bored” Lois raised an eyebrow but didn’t push it. “Lane in my office” Perry grumbled “ Sorry Clark but try the new place on the third street for lunch try to spice it up” “I’ll try” what she doesn’t know is that on a usual Superman day, Clark is never bored. But he kept his ear out and really nothing the police couldn’t handle so it was a slow day. ~~~ A couple of hours after work there was a league meeting all founding members were to attend so he was going to go. Clark decided to fly up to the headquarters he always thought that the earth was beautiful from up there. Clark walked in the door to the meeting room and there was everyone, he must have been late. He hurried and took his seat. Oh “ Where’s Batman?” Clark asked noticing that he was missing which isn’t unusual. "Oh you missed it, came in all grumpy and stressed and he snapped at Hal and got call and stormed out and didn't said if he would be back"Berry said as he tapped his fast but lightly, Clark listened to Bruce’s heartbeat it was elevated but not dangerously. “He seems fine I can hear him,” Clark said louder so that everyone at the table heard him. “Even if he is fine, he doesn’t get special treatment, especially after beening an ass” Aquaman said then he looked at Daina to start the meeting already. “Yes lets start I believe that he won't be back,” J’onn said bluntly “Ok,” Clark puffed out and the meeting started. ~~~ Once the meeting was over Superman flew down to Gotham, He started to think Bruce has been testy a little more tgan usual and Batman didn’t show up the whole meeting and Clark got curious. He flew through the entrance of the cave. “Well curiosity killed the cat,” Clark said as the landed next to Batman in his chair in front of the massive computer. Bruce hummed in acknowledgment his eyes were trained on his two sons on the matt. It was too rough to be called sparing more like a fight but with rules. About 10 minutes in “Ok that's enough,” Bruce yelled, but the fighting continued this time rougher like a contest to see who would bend to daddy’s will and Damian and Jason wouldn’t back down. Bruce rolled his eyes and started walking over like he had seen this hundred times today. He started to fight with Damian and Jason, Clark stood there for a second and eventually realized that this wasn’t about to stop. “Hey, hey!” Clark said as he jumped in. He grabbed Damian by the arm and locked on, Damian wiggled but knew better than to try and fight Superman “Leave” Clark said in his most Batman-like growled and the fear ran though Damian for a second before he conceded it and yanked his hand from Superman, he opened his hand before Damian hurt himself. “Bruce” Superman growled, Bruce growled back but stopped, Jason stopped too and walked pass Bruce and hit him with his shoulder. “Let it, Bruce,” when Jason was out of earshot Clark turned to Bruce. “WHAT THE HELL BRUCE!!!” Clark yelled mostly surprised at Bruce’s out lash “Fuck off Clark” Bruce said and turned away. Clark grabbed his wrist “Like hell I will” Clark said and now that he had his attention he let his wrist go “Listen to me whatever the hell it is you need to get it off your cheats here and now before you and your kids hurt yourselves” he crossed his arms and waited for Bruce to spill but he didn’t really expect it because it's Bruce. Bruce took off his cowl and looked down “It's just the kids there all here and….” he started to trail off. Clark lifted his hand and put it on his shoulder and couldn't help how he felt Bruce flinch. “Hey,” he said but Bruce didn’t look up, he lifted his hand to his chin and tilted his head up. Meeting those beautiful grey-blue eyes, sometimes he would forget that Bruce is so moral. Usually, he looks so in invincible but right now with the bags under his eyes and the fact that Bruce is leaning into him. Clark knows that Bruce needs a break. “You know what I think you should try this new thing going around I believe its called a break.” Bruce snickers. “Well I think you might be right,” Bruce said as he moved from Clark's hand and start to go back to his computer. Clark rolled his eyes “You know what a break is right?” “This is a break for me” He started to type on what looks to be a developing case. Clark laughed and can’t believe he was about to do this. Clark slipped in front of Bruce causing him to stop typing and look up from his chair “Move Clark” it came out harsher than Bruce wanted to be he wasn't about to take it back. Clark flinched and the harshness but didn't back down either. He grabbed Bruce by the armpits and lifted him up out of the arm and off the ground. Then started to walk toward the exit of the cave that leads to the manor. “Kent,” Bruce said but got no reaction from calling his last name. So Bruce started to wiggle try to escape but it didn't work like excepted. “You could just take the elevator to save some of my pride,” Bruce mumbled Clark smirked and Bruce gave up and rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms and legs around Clark, Clark moved his arms to Bruce’s thy’s and put them into a much comfortable position. The elevator took them directly to Bruce’s room and Clark entered his room a huge bed sits in the middle with and giant bathroom and closet. “Come B time for bed, no, if, and or buts about it,” he let go of Bruce and looked at him questionably. Clark rolled his eyes and went to the bed and sat down. Bruce looked at Clark “Are you staying?” he asked. Wow he said a whole sentence “Yes I’m staying I leave and then come to realize that you left,” Bruce nodded and when to change out of the Bat-suit he was still dressed in. Clark used super speed and changed into one of Bruce’s underwear in his dresser. He won’t mind right it was an expensive slim black pair. He flopped on the bed and waited for Bruce. It's ok, Its fine, this is normal between friends and it won't mean anything, Bruce monologues as he tried not to trip over his own feet as he walks out in his pajamas, he was too awkward to go to bed in is usual boxers. Clark watched Bruce walk out of the bathroom with his hands by his side fiddling with the ends of his black silk button up shirt and matching bottoms. Bruce basically ran to the bed and laid down facing away from Clark as far away as he could. Clark smiled who would have thought that Bruce was one to be shy. ~~~ Bruce woke up it must have been in the early hours because the sun wasn't up yet but he, for some reason, had no intention of moving because it was just so conformable. It was warm and firm, was smooth soft and felt like a long goddamned deserved break. But something wasn't right the thing he was laying on was moving and breathing, oh fuck its Clark, Bruce opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on his back and so was Clark but he was overlapping on Bruce and he was trapped because Clark’s arm sling arm his hips with an iron grip. Luckily Clark was still asleep but there was no way for Bruce to escape. Damn, he’s breathing on my neck, Bruce turned over and regretted what he saw it was perfection. Everything even up close was perfect about Clark it all most hurt, he should look away (he’s not) and let Clark sleep but it was, he just couldn't he feels so safe and relaxed more than he has in years it was just so damn perfect. Unfortunately for Bruce, Clark to wake up Bruce quickly turned his head away. Clark opened his eyes and saw the soft hair of Bruce it made Clark smile he looked around the room he could have sworn he felt like he had been watched by someone but it was the early morning hours so he was about to go back to sleep when get heard Bruce’s heart rate spike. For Bruce, it was hard to control himself when Superman was pressing his body into him. He knew that Clark was built but damn he thought it was mostly genetic but he could now tell it not all of it was. “Bruce” he didn't move “Come on, I know you're not asleep” he still didn't move or respond. Clark frowned and moved off of Bruce and turned over. Bruce regretted that his back was now cold. He turned over and wrapped his arm around Clark's waist Clark smiled and turned around to meet his face “ It's cold” Bruce said, Clark laughed and snuggled into Bruce. Bruce woke again with the same feeling of warmth and safety it was nice but the reason he woke up for was a problem, little bruce was demanding some attention. Damn, Bruce had to from Clark, before he noticed. Bruce unwrapped his hand slowly from Clark while trying to make sure not to poke him and once that was successfully done he started the claim out the bed he sat up and put one foot on the ground. “What kind superhero would I be if I couldn't hear you,” Clark said sitting up with a smug look on his face. Bruce didn’t turn around and didn't say anything didn't know what to say Hey while got to take care of the morning wood That wouldn’t end while. “Bruce its 4 in the morning come on back to bed,” Clark said he grabbed Bruce’s arm and tried to pull him back to bed but Bruce pulled away from Clark. “Hey what's wrong,” Clark said when Bruce replayed with nothing Clark moved the same sitting position. He saw Bruce move his hands to his lap. Clark raised an eyebrow, Bruce shifted away “Oh come on Bruce” Clark said, “Please tell me, or I'll just use my x-ray vision”. Now it was Bruce's time to raise an eyebrow “Is that a threat, Superman?” Clark laughed, Bruce couldn't hold back his smile. “Maybe, is that fear? Oh but I was sure that the big bad bat isn’t afraid of a threat,” Clark said a light rocked into him. “Ok now no avoiding the question, now tell me what's got you up sneaking,” Bruce liked down at his lap to embarrassed to say what was wrong. Clark followed his eyes down and used his x-ray vision to see through his hand and his pjs bottoms. “Oh well I wouldn't be Brucie without morning wood,” Bruce faked smiled Clark looked at with a -not the time- look Bruce stopped smiling “You can go back to sleep this will wear off,” Clark looked at him “I know how the human body works, and that's going to be uncomfortable for a while” “I know but it's not like I can go anywhere you won't hear” Bruce said he pushed Clark back on the bed and laid down himself on his stomach with Clark on his back. Bruce turned his head away from Clark. Laying on little bruce probably wasn't the best idea but he was to embarrassed to lay the other way. “Bruce” Clark said, Bruce turned to look at him “I’d never use my powers unless need, and I never pry into your personal . . . . anything “ Bruce looked at Clark in the eyes for first time that morning. And damn Clark was just so perfect, Bruce let out a strangled moan “Clark you're not helping.” “What” Clark said confused, then he stopped and smiled. “Bruce I’m I'll the reason for your. . . predicament and honest because I know when your not” Bruce let out a long and strangled singh, and turn his face into the pillow “Yes” he mumbled, luckley Clark had super hearing. Clark with a big smile on his face grabbed Bruce and turned him around to lay on his back. Bruce let Clark pull him and used his hands to cover little bruce because of embarrassment and looked away from him afraid of rejection. “Bruce looks at me,” Clark said this is wrong Bruce thought he thinks he heard the happiness in Clark's voice. “Please” Damn Clark got him with that one word. Bruce turned around he must be dreaming there's a smile on Clark's face. Clark heard Bruce’s heart race, and Clark moved without thinking he kissed Bruce lightly on the nose, and his smile was impossibly brighter. Bruce’s face was unreadable Clark smile dimmed, Bruce grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Clark pushed back a little and separated them, and kissed Bruce softer and slower. They made out like that for thirty minutes and evenly Bruce pulled back breathing heavily. “Clark this can't be a one-time thing for me” Clark kissed Bruce again. “I hope not”. And all because of a liitle frustration. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic/story, please mind any errors. And let me know if you want more.
> 
> I tried


End file.
